


Lustra

by Mirasolla



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Princess Prom (She-Ra)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Catra i Adora szykują się na kolejny Bal Księżniczek.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 10





	Lustra

Adora patrzy w lustro. Widzi siebie w białej sukni ze złoceniami, którą zamówiła specjalnie na ten bal. Rzadko kupuje nowe rzeczy. Większość życia spędziła w Strefie Trwogi, gdzie miała tylko kilka zestawów ubrań i twardą pryczę w dormitorium. Nie potrzebuje wiele i nie przywykła do luksusów, ale teraz odbywa się Bal Księżniczek, i to szczególny, bo organizowany przez Scorpię, która wreszcie odzyskała i zaczęła odbudowywać swoje królestwo. Na taką okazję Adora mogła sprawić sobie nową suknię.

Catra patrzy w lustro. Trudno jej uwierzyć, że patrzy na siebie. Jej włosy są długie. Miały całe lata, żeby odrosnąć, a Catra ich nie ścinała. Za sobą widzi odbicie komnaty w pałacu królewskim w Bright Moon. Po przeprowadzce Catrze trudno było się przyzwyczaić do tego miejsca. Było zbyt jasne i głośne, całkowicie inne niż wszystko, do czego przywykła. W nowym domu z początku czuła się okropnie obco. Nie była księżniczką, nie pasowała tutaj. Wiedziała, że poza Adorą nikt jej tam nie chce, a nawet co do niej miała czasami wątpliwości. W końcu Adorę otaczało tylu kochających ją przyjaciół. Dlaczego miałaby chcieć być z kimś takim, jak Catra? Już raz dokonała wyboru. Wolała księżniczki od swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Czy coś się zmieniło, czy po prostu po zakończeniu wojny Adora mogła dostać obie te rzeczy naraz i teraz mogła mieć miłość całej Etherii bez ciężaru podejmowania jakichkolwiek decyzji?

Były momenty, gdy Catra rozważała odejście. Były nawet dni, gdy naprawdę postanawiała odejść i odsunąć się od wszystkich, którzy jakimś cudem jeszcze jej nie nienawidzili. Zawsze jednak w końcu zostawała i powoli, stopniowo przekonywała się do tego, że Bright Moon może być także jej domem, że ma przed sobą nowe życie po upadku Strefy Trwogi. Jeszcze dłużej zajęło jej zrozumienie, że Adora przecież ją wybrała – pierwszy raz, gdy były dziećmi, potem, gdy zdecydowała zostać z Catrą w podziemiach Mystacoru, a także wtedy, gdy brały ślub. Nawet w chwilach, w których nie mogła jej wybrać, nigdy całkowicie z niej nie zrezygnowała. Jako małe dziewczynki obiecały sobie, że będą razem, ponieważ razem były bezpieczne, i chociaż był kiedyś czas, gdy żadna z nich nie mogła dotrzymać tej obietnicy, teraz miały taką możliwość. Obie podjęły właściwe decyzje właśnie po to, żeby nie musieć więcej wybierać między stronami, między byciem przyjaciółką a bohaterką. Same to sobie wywalczyły.

Adora pochyla się, żeby nałożyć puder. W wąskim lustrze zamontowanym na otwartych drzwiach swojej toaletki widzi odbicie odbicia Catry. Siedzą obok siebie pod kątem, ich obite różową tkaniną stołki prawie stykają się rogami. Adora na krótki moment zamiera z pędzlem przyciśniętym do policzka i patrzy, jak jej żona poprawia opadającą na twarz niesforną grzywkę. Uśmiecha się lekko. Od tygodni cieszyła się, że pójdą razem na ten bal. Dziesięć lat temu spotkały się u Frosty i nawet ze sobą tańczyły, ale żadna z nich nie wspomina tego wieczoru dobrze. Dzisiaj dostaną szansę, żeby to naprawić, tak jak mogły naprawić wiele innych rzeczy w ciągu ostatniej dekady. Nauczyły się przy tym, że w niektórych przypadkach zniszczoną wojną planetę łatwiej jest odbudować niż zniszczone zaufanie. Magia She-Ry mogła wiele zdziałać, ale nie była w stanie cofnąć okropnego dzieciństwa. Z tym musiały poradzić sobie same i radziły sobie, jak tylko potrafiły, chociaż czasem wydawało im się, że obie zbyt długo były krzywdzone, żeby móc wzajemnie się uszczęśliwić.

Catra napotyka spojrzenie Adory w lustrze. Patrzy na nią, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. Odkąd tu siedzą, Adora już któryś raz tak się zawiesza. Pewnie nawet nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Catra właściwie jest od jakiegoś czasu gotowa, po prostu czeka na żonę. Opiera policzek na ręce i stuka pazurami drugiej dłoni w kamienny blat toaletki. Poprawia przypiętą do czerwonej koszuli broszkę – prezent ślubny od Adory.

Po tylu złych, okropnych rzeczach, które zrobiła, wciąż może iść na Bal Księżniczek i tym razem jej obecność tam nikogo nie zdziwi. Tuż po pokonaniu Horde’a Prime’a pomagała Scorpii przekształcić Strefę Trwogi w królestwo, którym to miejsce było przed przybyciem Hordaka. Teraz, jako dowódca straży pałacowej w Bright Moon, ma stały kontakt z parą królewską, dworem i gośćmi z innych królestw. Ci wszyscy ludzie traktują ją jak jedną ze swoich, ufają jej, że może zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo. Minęło kilka lat i wszystkie księżniczki prędzej czy później jej wybaczyły, nawet Glimmer, chociaż przecież to przez nią straciła matkę. Tylko Catra nadal nie wie, czy do końca wybaczyła sobie samej i czy zasługuje na to zaufanie. Ostatnio coraz częściej wydaje jej się, że tak.

— Hej, Adora — mówi wreszcie, odchylając się na stołku i opierając się plecami o plecy żony.

— Hej, Catra — odpowiada Adora.

Catra nie widzi jej twarzy, ale słyszy w jej głosie uśmiech.

— Skończyłaś już?

— Nie, jeszcze muszę dokończyć się malować i uczesać.

— Powiedz wprost, że zamierzasz siedzieć tu jeszcze pół dnia — rzuca ironicznie Catra. — _Uważaj, bo spóźnimy się na Bal Księżniczek, a to przecież_ _takie ważne, żebyśmy się tam pojawiły i były na czas_ — dodaje, przedrzeźniając przejęty ton głosu Adory.

— Wcale tak nie mówię — oburza się Adora.

— Mówisz.

— Dobrze, może mówię — przyznaje powoli — ale _to jest_ ważne. Nie dlatego, że to Bal Księżniczek, ale dlatego, że Scorpii bardzo na tym zależy. Pierwszy raz organizuje takie ważne wydarzenie. Nic dziwnego, że się przejmuje. Musimy jej pomóc, żeby wszystko wyszło idealnie.

— No nie da się ukryć, że życie w Strefie Trwogi nie było szczególnie imprezowe — zauważa w zamyśleniu Catra, przyglądając się swoim paznokciom. Wzdycha. — Tylko Scorpia zawsze próbowała wszystkich rozweselać. Miała karty i gry planszowe, ale nikt nigdy nie chciał z nią grać. 

— Poza Kyle’em — mówi Adora.

— Poza Kyle’em — powtarza Catra. Waha się. — Ale to dobrze, że jest szczęśliwa. Z całej Hordy chyba najbardziej na to zasługiwała.

Adora odwraca głowę, żeby na nią spojrzeć. Unosi brew. Rozluźnia plecy, opierając się o Catrę.

— Cieszę się, że idę tam z tobą — mówi. — Na tamtym balu u Frosty bardzo chciałam, żebyś mogła przyjść ze mną.

— Cały wieczór próbowałam zwrócić na siebie twoją uwagę — wspomina Catra, krzywiąc się lekko. — Byłam trochę żałosna.

— Pamiętam. Nieźle ci szło, w końcu pobiłyśmy się dosłownie na środku sali balowej. Frosta prawie wyrzuciła mnie z pałacu.

— Ale miałaś rację, że coś kombinowałam. Powinni cię posłuchać.

— Zbyt długo się znamy. To było oczywiste.

Przez moment w komnacie panuje milczenie.

— Ja też się cieszę, że możemy iść dzisiaj razem — mówi Catra ciszej.

— Tak? — udaje zdziwienie Adora. — To urocze.

— Jesteśmy małżeństwem i ty pierwsza powiedziałaś, że się cieszysz — przypomina skonsternowana Catra, marszcząc czoło.

— Wiem, ale wciąż. — Adora wzrusza ramionami, uśmiecha się i wraca do makijażu. — Muszę się skupić, inaczej naprawdę będę tu siedzieć pół dnia.

Catra kręci głową, prycha znudzona i zeskakuje ze stołka na równe nogi. Opiera dłonie o ramiona żony. Jej wzrok na krótką chwilę zatrzymuje się na częściowo odkrytych plecach Adory. Widzi blizny, które wiele lat temu zostawiły jej własne pazury.

Pochyla się nad Adorą i całuje ją w policzek, zostawiając na nim ślad ciemnoczerwonej szminki.

Adora odsuwa się gwałtownie i trze ręką twarz, ale jednocześnie nie może powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

— No weź! Teraz będę musiała to poprawić! — woła.

Catra parska śmiechem. Czochra dłonią włosy Adory, która aż nabiera w oburzeniu powietrza.

— Pospiesz się, Adora. Bal czeka — rzuca złośliwie Catra, prostując się. Bierze ze stojącego w komnacie wieszaka biało-złotą marynarkę żony i pełnym gracji ruchem narzuca ją sobie na ramiona. Opiera się o dwuskrzydłowe drzwi. — Idę pomęczyć Gwiazdkę. Ona to pewnie traktuje jeszcze bardziej serio, w końcu jest królową czy coś. Pa, Adora! Czekam na ciebie!

Nie dając Adorze czasu na odpowiedź, macha do niej na pożegnanie i wychodzi z pokoju.

Adora przewraca oczami. Pochyla się nad toaletką i wyciera chusteczką rozmazany ślad szminki na policzku, myśląc o tym, że naprawdę musi się pospieszyć i że nie powinna dawać Catrze się tak rozpraszać, bo przecież to zawsze wygląda tak samo.

Po chwili zatrzymuje się. Patrzy w lustro i uśmiecha się sama do siebie, uświadamiając sobie, że właśnie tak na zawsze powinno pozostać.


End file.
